Amigos para siempre
by MagicPaula
Summary: Jeff se da cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos por su mejor amigo de Tony cuando él es secuestrado junto con su padre y otros amigos. Tony x Jeff


**Como están soy MagicPaula y aquí les tengo mi primer fic y debo decir que me gusto mucho cuando lo lei me encanto tanto que lo traduje... !y listo!**

**Disclamer: Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, sino a Nintendo.**

**Advertencia: Este fic contiene yaoi (Relación chicoxchico)**

**Mejores amigos para siempre**

* * *

Jeff apoyó la cabeza en las manos, mirando el techo del hotel. Miró a si alrededor la habitación , sus ojos después de horas en la oscuridad. Ness roncaba muy fuerte en la cama junto a él, Paula a su lado y Poo durmiendo en el sofá. Envidiaba a Ness por su capacidad de dormir en cualquier momento, en cualquier cosa.  
Regreso sus ojos al buro al final de la cama y una batería de metal que encontró en la fábrica de Belch. Tiró de la cobija, un pequeño escalofrío recorrió por su piel mientras que el aire frío golpeó sus piernas. Bien podría hacer algo si no podía dormir...  
Él encendió la pequeña lámpara del escritorio y miró por encima de su hombro. Él sabía que la luz no despertaría a su amigo, pero era un hábito. En el internado Snow Wood Boarding House, su compañero Tony era de sueño ligero, a diferencia de Ness. A menudo, al verse incapaz de dormir, Jeff encendía una pequeña lámpara para leer un libro o escribir algunas ideas de algún invento que había estado pensando.  
En un momento, Tony se ponía las cobijas por encima de su cabeza y seguía durmiendo. Como se convirtieron en amigos, cuando Jeff encendía las luces, Tony se sentaba y hablaba con él hasta que estaba lo suficientemente cansado para poder dormir. Algunas noches, Tony iba a su cama y le ayudaba a resolver problemas con algunos de sus diseños de máquinas.  
Suspiró, sabiendo que faltaba a su mejor amigo. Él siempre fue muy agradable para Jeff y él era muy inteligente, casi tan inteligente como para mantenerse al día con él y desafiar sus ideas y lo lleva en direcciones que no podría haber sido capaz de ir solo. El día en que salió de la escuela, él sabía que lo más difícil sería dejar atrás a Tony, pero ambos sabían que iban a reencontrarse algún día. Algún día, espero...  
Sacudió su cabeza y se pasó los dedos por el pelo.

"Tengo que olvidarlo y enfocarme en arreglar esta cosa. Si puedo hacerlo una pistola láser que funcione". Pensaba para si mismo.

Tomo algunas piezas y empezó a trabajar, haciendo todo lo posible para que no sea demasiado dificil.  
Mientras trabajaba, su mente no pudo evitar desviarse de nuevo a la noche en que salió del internado y se unió a Ness y Paula para salvar al mundo.  
Jeff tuvo un sueño muy extraño, pero sabía que era una señal, no una idiotez. Se levantó su la cama y encendió la luz. Tony desperto de inmediato, consciente de que algo no estaba bien. Le dio un breve discurso acerca de las reglas escolares antes de darse cuenta de que sus palabras eran inútiles.

_"¿Qué pasa, Jeff? "Le pregunto Tony."_

Se puso de pie al lado de su amigo, sólo escuchándolo. Jeff explicaba el extraño sueño, con la esperanza de que Tony le creyera.

_" ... De acuerdo. Debe haber alguna razón por la que no puedo entender. No voy a detenerte."_ Tony suspiró, tanto miedo y emocionado por su amigo y su viaje.

Jeff sonrió, contento de que él tenía el apoyo de Tony y así, no tendría que salir a hurtadillas de la escuela por su propia cuenta. Tony los hizo dar una vuelta, empacando algunas cosas que Jeff iba a necesitar cuando se aventurara por su cuenta. Se quedaron en el interior de la puerta de la escuela, a la vez tranquilo cuando Tony rompió el silencio.

_"Bueno... me despido por ahora no se sabe a dónde va ni por qué, pero recuerda: Somos los mejores amigos para siempre."_ Dice tratando de ser optimista.

Jeff asintió, sin atreverse a hablar. Él comenzó a posicionarse para cerca de la puerta, cuando Tony le detuvo. Se sonrojó un poco cuando sintió las manos de Tony en su pelo y cerró los ojos. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido cuando sintió sus gafas empañarse en su cara.

_"¿Eh?"_ Él entrecerró los ojos y se inclinó, su amigo poco a poco los abria. Vio que Tony frotando en círculos sus lentes con la parte inferior de su blusa. Se sonrojó aún más cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba que iba a suceder y cómo había reaccionado. Podía ver a Tony sonriendo claramente como los lentes bien colocados de vuelta a donde pertenecen y sus dedos se demoraron durante lo que pareció una cantidad excesiva de tiempo, no es que Jeff se quejaba. Él fue salto sobre la cerca y esa fue la última vez que vio a Tony.  
Jeff se sonrojó con sólo recordar ese momento. Nunca había pensado en besar a Tony antes, pero desde ese momento, era lo único que podía pensar. Había sabido por un tiempo que él y Tony tenían una "relación especial", pero Tony no había dicho ni hecho nada para hacerle creer que lo veía más que como un amigo. Le tomó estar separados uno del otro para que sus sentimientos se revelaran finalmente y ahora, no podía dejar de preguntarse si Tony sentía lo mismo por él.  
Regresando a la realidad, miró hacia abajo para darse cuenta de que había terminado la pistola láser. Miró el reloj y que eran las 4:00 a.m. Dejó la pistola laser en la mesa y se frotó los ojos, con la esperanza de que esta vez, pueda dormir.

**- Winters-**  
Jeff estaba molesto al no tener noticias de su amigo, compañero y genio inventor, Apple Kid, quien desaparecio, pero estaba igualmente emocionado por volver a Winters. Si tenían tiempo, tal vez podría convencer a Ness para tomarse una noche libre para descansar, y asi poder visitar el internado, y a Tony después de rescatar a Apple Kid.  
Cuando llegaron a Winters Jeff estaba feliz de estar en casa después de lo que le pareció mucho tiempo. Se dirigieron hacia el laboratorio del Dr. Andonuts cuando Jeff notó que su antiguo profesor, Maxwell deambulaba en estado de pánico. Antes de que pudiera decirle algo, Maxwell les dijo al grupo que Tony había desaparecido. Jeff se estremeció al escuchar lo que sucedido, que entre los desaparecidos estaban su padre y su "mejor amigo".  
La idea de que Tony fuera lastimado, le hizo sentir enfermo a Jeff. Debió de dejar escapar un ruido, porque Paula le agarró la mano y se la apretó. Ella estaba tratando de hacerle saber que todo iba a estar bien, sin decir nada. De alguna manera, sabía que Paula podía decir lo que sentía y por qué le preocupaba.  
En el momento en que llegaron al laboratorio del Dr. Andonuts, que habían descubierto que más personas desaparecidas y luego de que el asistente de Apple Kid les contara como lo secuestraron, y dijo que no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo. Y les dio el Borrador de Borradores y se dirigieron a la Base de Stonehenge. Jeff miró su bolsa y se aseguró de que tuviera un montón de explosivos. Ya era algo personal, y el que tuviera a Tony lo lamentaria.

**- Base de Stonehenge-**  
Se abrieron camino a través de varios túneles brillantes y batallas con varios Starmeas y Robots difíciles cuando se encontraron con un cuarto oscuro. La luz brilló de vez en cuando y Jeff podría decir que sentía que se estaban acercando. Cuando abrieron la puerta al final de la sala oscura, Paula se quedó sin aliento impactada y Jeff pasó corriendo junto a ella.  
Todas las personas desaparecidas estaban allí, en tubos gigantes. Algunas personas que conocían, algunos que no los conocian, pero lo más importante para Jeff, Tony estaba allí. Se puso a golpear el cristal del chico.

"¡Tony!, ¿Estás bien?." No tuvo respuesta alguna. "Vamos a salir de aquí, lo prometo, ¡Volveré! "

Sus dedos se pusieron blancos mientras las apretó contra el cristal como si de alguna manera podría alcanzar y tocar la mano de Tony a travez del cristal.  
Miró a Ness, que sujeto con mas fuerza su bate. "Vamos." Ellos irrumpieron en la puerta de la habitación y se encontraron cara a cara con el Starman DX. Esta vez, era personal y todos ellos iban a dar todo lo posible para salvar a sus amigos. Ness, Paula y Poo agotaron casi todo lo que quedaba de sus energia PSI atacando y protegiendo al grupo. Jeff estaba tirando cada artículo explosivo que tenía al enemigo cuando finalmente dio el golpe que pondría fin a la batalla, pero antes de morir, el Starman DX disparó un rayo al final, golpeando Jeff directamente.  
Él cayó al suelo cuando sintió que perdía la conciencia. Afortunadamente, fue capaz de aguantar hasta que la batalla había terminado, tenia apenas la suficiente energía para mantenerse despierto. Paula buscó en su bolso algo que Jeff pudiera comer, sólo para encontrar una taza de fideos. Habían utilizado todo lo que tenían que atravesando el laberinto, por lo que tendrían que ayudarlo con lo que tuvieran. Ella le ayudó a comer los fideos y beber algo de jugo hasta que se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para caminar.  
Poo ayudó a Jeff a caminar, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de la cintura para ayudar a llevar su peso. Mientras regresaban a la otra habitación, se encontraron con todos los desaparecidos fuera de sus capsulas, esperándolos. Mientras Ness y Paula comenzó a hablar con la gente alrededor de la sala, tratando de averiguar exactamente lo que les había sucedido, Tony corrió a través del espacio lleno de gente hasta que vio a Jeff que es cargodo por su amigo.

"¿Qué pasó ?"Levantó la cabeza de Jeff , se sentia culpable al saber que su amigo había sido herido tratando de salvarlo. "Jeff , ¿puedes oírme? " Le temblaban las manos hasta que su amigo le devolvió la mirada.  
"¿Tony?, ¡Estás bien!" En eso, Poo solto delicadamente a Jeff y Tony envolvio sus brazos alrededor de Jeff, que se aferro de él con fuerza." ¿Podemos irnos ahora?" Pregunto Ness. Suspiró, sin querer una buena noche de sueño tanto en su vida. Tony miró a su alrededor a los otros miembros del grupo y asintió.

"Sí, podemos ir ahora." Él se aferró a su amigo aun mas cansado que unos segundos más antes de ayudarle a lo largo de la misma forma que lo tenía antes Poo. No podía dejar de preguntarse si Jeff estaba bien cada dos minutos mientras se abrían camino de vuelta al laboratorio.

**-Laboratorio del Dr. Andounts-**  
Habían olvidado por completo de que la Máquina Revitalizante instantánea se había roto cuando los seguidores del Starman DX irrumpieron en el laboratorio para secuestrar Dr. Andonuts y Apple Kid.

"No podemos tener un descanso, ¿o que?" Ness se quitó su gorra y se rasco el pelo.

"Bueno, tendremos que regresar a Onett de todos modos, y creo que puedo llegar allí si todo el mundo está listo para el viaje." Ellos asintieron, listos para finalmente irse.

**- Onett -**  
Después de haber utilizado lo último de su poder PSI para teletransportarse al grupo, además de Tony llegaron a Onett, y se dirigieron directamente al hotel. Ness quería asegurarse de que su visitar su casa mientras que estaban en la ciudad, pero no había manera de que iban a hacerlo en mucho más. El grupo fue llevado hasta la última etapa de su viaje y Jeff especialmente necesitaba descansar.  
Cuando se registraron, Ness pago por dos habitaciones. Una para él, Paula y Poo y la otro para Jeff y Tony. Sabían que sin pedirlo, los dos quieren un tiempo a solas antes de dirigirse de vuelta al mundo en que sus caminos estan separados. Mientras Tony ayudó a Jeff en su habitación, Ness llama a Mach pizza y pedia en una orden grande. Estaba cansado, pero él también se estaba muriendo de hambre.

**-Cuarto del Hotel-**  
Tony se sentó junto a Jeff en la cama. Se sentaron en silencio por un momento antes de que Tony envolviera con sus brazos a su amigo y lo acercó. Jeff apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Tony y se aferró a la parte inferior de la camisa. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle a Tony, pero estaba tan cansado. Cerró los ojos y empezó a quedarse dormido cuando oyó un golpe silencioso en la puerta. Tony se alejó lentamente y apenas era capaz de mantenerse a sí mismo despierto.  
De repente estaba menos cansado al oler la pizza que Tony llevaba consigo .Antes de que pudiera decir en voz alta lo hambriento que estaba, rugió el estómago de Jeff. Tony sonrió y se sentó, dejando la pizza a un lado de la cama. Él ayudó a Jeff a recostarse, apoyadose en la cabecera antes de tomar la pizza y las servilletas y establecerse a su lado.  
"jeff, debes comer algo." Le entregó un trozo en una servilleta a su amigo y tomó un pedazo. Él también tenía muchas cosas que quería decirle, pero su amigo tenía un día largo y tan duro y no quería correr el riesgo de lo que es peor. Comieron en silencio, un muy incómodo.  
"¿Quieres ducharte antes de dormir?" Tony puso los restos de comida a distancia y estaba ayudando a Jeff quitarse la chaqueta. Jeff esperaba que Tony no notara su sonrojo.  
"Um... sí, me siento mucho mejor ahora, gracias." Sus manos se tocaron, ya que ambos fueron a desabrocharse el cuello de la camisa. Tony sonrió y dejó que Jeff se haga cargo, mientras se sentaba en el suelo y le desabrochó los cordones a Jeff.  
Tony siempre cuidó muy bien de él. le ayudó a prepararse para su aventura e incluso antes de eso, se aseguró de que no se olvide de comer cuando se quedó atrapado en un experimento o que no andara en un árbol. Jeff cerró los ojos por un momento, pensando en lo totalmente perdido estaría sin su mejor amigo y lo contento que estaba de tenerlo de vuelta, aunque sólo sea por una noche.

"Sólo por esta noche..." Jeff pensó que no podía perder su única noche con su mejor amigo por dormir. Si la batalla con el Starman DX fue muy dura, las cosas se iban a ponerse más peligrosas. ¿Y si no se veian otra vez?  
Cuando Tony dejó sus zapatos en el suelo y se sentó a un lado de la cama de nuevo, Jeff abrió los ojos. Se miraron el uno al otro por un momento, Jeff no quería dar el primer paso por temor a que se había equivocado acerca de su relación desde el principio. No quería perder a Tony como ni como amigo.  
No se preocupó por mucho tiempo antes de que Tony le sonrió de nuevo, alcanzando su mano tímidamente. Pasó los dedos a la ligera la mejilla de Jeff, causando que suspirara. Era un tipo diferente de toque de lo que nunca habían compartido antes. No había duda más.  
Jeff se inclinó hacia delante, deslizando sus ojos cerrados mientras sentía que lo tiraban de la mano. Estaba confundido, pero luego sintió que sus gafas se arrancaron. Él entrecerró los ojos, la visión se centra lo suficiente para ver a Tony cerrar los suyos antes de caer suavemente en el suelo.  
Se rió un poco para sí mismo cuando se reunió, sus narices se cepillaron antes de que sus labios se encontraran por primera vez. Podía sentir la sonrisa de Tony contra sus labios y se preguntó si Tony podía sentirse igual. Estaba perdido en la sensación, no estaba seguro si él estaba sonriendo en el exterior o no, pero definitivamente estaba sonriendo por dentro.  
Se movieron juntos, tanto la respiración y suspirando, tanto para contenido. Tony cerró los dedos en el pelo desordenado de Jeff, acercándolo más. Jeff se inclinó, se balancea en una mano se movió hasta el muslo de Tony.  
Tony se puso rígido ligeramente, volviendo a poner la mano en el pelo de Jeff para descansar en la pierna mientras se retiraba lentamente. Jeff parpadeó, tratando de apoyarse en ellas para recuperar el contacto, pero Tony se escabulló demasiado lejos.  
Jeff abrió los ojos, confundido y asustado ¿había hecho algo malo?. Fue sólo ligeramente reconfortado por la pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora en el rostro de su amigo.

"Jeff... " Habló mientras acariciaba los dedos por debajo de los suyos. "...te quiero y he estado esperando esto durante mucho tiempo."

"... ¿Pero?" Jeff se dio cuenta de que había un 'pero'. Casi no quería saber.

"Pero" Se desvaneció la sonrisa de Tony. "Lo que estas haciendo en este momento, esta gran aventura, es más grande que nosotros. Es importante y no quiero meter la pata."

Él sabía que Tony tenía razón, pero no le gustó. Era tan injusto que tuvo que sacrificar todo cuando había apenas cuenta de que para el "todo" lo era. Él asintió con la cabeza, la comprensión, pero aún haciendo un mohín cuando se acostó en la cama.  
Su amigo se acercó dejandose caer junto a Jeff, con la mano apoyada suavemente en la cintura pequeña a su lado. Los ojos de Tony se abrieron un poco sugerente. "Yo nunca quise dejarte. Ya es demasiado difícil de hacerlo, pero no es mi misión. Todo lo que puedo hacer es seguir esperando. "

Jeff parpadeó, no queria mostrar las lágrimas que salian de sus ojos, Tony lo mal que estaba. Y luego besando la frente de Tony "¿Quieres esperar?"  
Secándose una pequeña lágrima que se las arregló para escapar, Tony sonrió. "Siempre."

* * *

**¿Que les parecio esta fic? Y esperenlo, que habra mucho mas de esto, MagicPaula, Fuera...**


End file.
